1. Field of the Technology
This invention relates to a communication device for transmitting information between a plurality of modules. This invention relates in particular to a communication device for performing settings relating to autonomous communication in a plurality of module devices.
2. Background of Art
An example of the communication method for connecting the plurality of modules in the case where the modules are connected by a parallel bus in particular is the communication method disclosed in Patent Document 1. That is to say, in the system bus architecture in which the first module (system processing device) is connected to the second module (system interface device) via the system bus, transmitting and receiving operations are performed between the first and second module via the SRAM common bus memory.
Another example of the communication method is the multi-computing communication method that is disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1. That is to say, in the bus architecture comprising one system node (SN) and a plurality of peripheral nodes (PN) which are connected by the PCI bus, transmitting and receiving operations are performed via the common memory on the PCI bus. In addition, it is necessary for the system node to mediate communication from a plurality of peripheral nodes. For example, the system node constructs a memory map when the system starts up and operates as a mediator at the time of broadcast.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 09-6271
[Non Patent Document] PICMG2.14 “Compact PCI Multi-computing Specification”